mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberal Democrats
The Liberal Democrats (often referred to as the Lib Dems) are a liberal political party in the Model United Kingdom. The Liberal Democrats were one of the three original parties on MHoC (with the Conservatives and Labour). History Election and coalition history On the first General Election, they got 8 out of the available 30 seats, and formed a coalition with the Labour party, totalling 19 seats. On the first by-election, they got 3 out of 16. The second and third General Election though, significantly hurt the party, totalling only 9 out of 73 and 10 out of 100. The second general election resulted in the so-called "Traffic Light Coalition", with Labour and the Green Party, while the Conservative Party and UKIP were in Government. UKIP left the coalition though, leaving "TLC" to take over government. After the third general election, the Liberal Democrats formed a coalition with the Conservatives and UKIP, while a "broad-left" coalition led by Labour and the Greens were in government. Later, UKIP was expelled from the coalition. The reason for fact they were expelled was that UKIP voted in favour of a bill that would make Britain get expelled from the EU. The second by-election though was a great success, gaining the party one of the two open seats. At the October 2015 general election, the Liberal Democrats won 18 out of 115 seats, making them the third-largest party in the House of Commons behind Labour with 22 and the Conservatives with 21. No party having an overall majority, the Liberal Democrats joined a coalition government with Labour, the Greens, the Pirates, and the independent /u/RoryTime, with /u/Bnzss becoming Deputy Prime Minister and the Chancellor of the Exchequer. Other Liberal Democrats took up ministerial positions. Leadership history The parties first Leader, dems4vince, held the position from June to August 2014, he was a leading figure in the first government, taking the party into coalition with Labour. He was later VoNCed for behaviour during the first by-election and general coduct, it was later revealed that he was the dupe of Jacktri. Next, Remiel became leader, quicky becoming a popular and well loved by the membership, leading the party through the end of the first gov and into the Second GE. During this time, Josh had been deputy leader, appointed by dems4vince, however he resigned and defected to the Green Party. Following this, there was a decisive and unfortunately played out Deputy Leader election, whereby eventual winner Morgsie accused fellow candidate, and former Deputy Speaker ThinkingLiberal of "bullying" him, a accusation which would lead to Morgsie becoming the Deputy Leader, and ThinkingLiberal fading away from the spotlight, but a accusation that is widely accepted to be false. Following many internal dramas, and an almost VoNC, Morgsie resigned the Deputy Leadership. In January 2015, following Morgsie's resignation, the role Deputy Leader was split into two, to split the jobs and responsibilities. Following a constructive internal election, demon4372 came first and Tim-Sanchez came second, they went onto assist Remiel in rebuilding the party following much neglect internal infighting. It was during this time, that the party restructured itself, with a Party Executive, involving more members than just the Leader and Deputy Leader in the day to day decisions of the party, and having its first formal Whip, bnzss, who joined the Party Executive. Following the GE3, and the standard re-election requirements set out by the Liberal Democrats Constitution, Tim-Sanchez did not re-stand for election in April, leading to the position going to Bnzss. During the Third Term, the much loved and popular leader Remiel resigned, leading to the first real Leadership election since Remiels election, as he was always unopposed. Following some internal drama, and several drop outs, Bnzss won the leadership election, becoming the parties new leader. HaveADream, who had represented the party and won in the previous by-election gained the now open Deputy Leader position. Following the the temp ban of Demon4373 from the main subreddit, he was promoted to the newly created role of Party President, dealing with the running of the party itself, with HaveADream currently being the only Deputy Leader, as the election for the other position has yet to start.